The present invention relates to the field of exercise equipment utilizing cantilevered, resilient members for resistance. There are presently several known types of exercise machines and devices available on the market utilizing cantilevered, resilient members to provide resistance training. One such device, the Isotonic-Isometric Device for Exercise and Physical Therapy, U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,783, comprises a single cantilevered, elongated exercise rod attached to a socket that is mounted to a metal base. Different forms of the mounting apparatus, including a vacuum cup for surface mounting, a clamp for table or desk edge mounting, or a special mounting assembly for doorway mounting, permit the metal base supporting the single resilient member to be mounted to various surfaces or objects. The Isotonic-Isometric Device is limited to a single resilient member and is not free standing but, rather, depends upon the availability of a suitable mounting surface or object. Additionally, the magnitude of resistance that can be achieved by the Isotonic-Isometric Device is directly dependant on the robustness of the mounting apparatus and the surface or object that this device is mounted to, and the orientation of the resistance member is not readily adjustable.
Another device that utilizes resilient members to provide resistance training, through a cable pulley system, is the Universal Exercising Machine, U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,704. Generally, this device comprises a collapsible, rigid frame, a plurality of cantilevered resilient members, two cables connecting a handle attachment to the cantilevered resilient members, and a sliding bench. The cables are necessary components to operate this device. To utilize this device, the user grips the chosen handle attachment and exerts a force on the cables causing the cantilevered resistance members to bend and, hence, generate resistance. Resistance is generated by the cantilevered, resilient members when the cables are pulled by the user. Because the cables, which are a necessary element of the Universal Exercising Machine, cannot transfer compressive forces, the resistance generated by this device is unidirectional only.